


The Unknown Heirs

by Eveilwoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveilwoman/pseuds/Eveilwoman
Summary: Love triangle, Ginny/Lucius/Draco. Twelve years ago Ginny and Lucius had an affair. Ginny ended up pregnant. Now Draco finds her living as... A Muggle Gasp with his twin siblings. How will Draco react to not being the sole heir? How will Lucius react to the news, and can he bond with the children who grew up muggle? When they return to the wizarding world who will Ginny choose?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion as a writer, here is why you should review stories. First a review is like payment to the writer, it tells the writer you value their time and talent. Second, a review can make the writer want to post the next chapter sooner, which is a bonus for you! Third is that you might make a comment about something you think will or should happen, which might inspire a writer with writer's block to add something they did think of, which could be enough to end their writer’s block. Or like happened to me once, I had a plan for my story and someone made a comment that caused me to write a whole other story form the base of three chapters of the first one. That story, the one inspired by a review, is that one is now completed, the original is still in the works 12 years later! Or that one comment could cause a whole new story to form.
> 
> Leaving reviews boils down to more works being finished, which means there is more for you to read!

**The Unknown Heirs**

Ginny Weasley, a beautiful redheaded witch who was only five feet two inches tall with green eyes, lay naked in her bed in the arms of the one man no one would have ever dreamed they would see her with. He was tall, six feet two inches,with long white blond hair and gray blue eyes. He was Lucius Malfoy, who just happened to be Ginny's family's worst enemy. Now before you ask, I will tell you how they came to be in each other's arms.

It all really began about two years back; a short time after the final battle and the defeat of Voldemort. Ginny had waited over a year for Harry Potter, destined to be a great wizard, thus dating no one. Soon after the final battle ended she and Harry got back together. They had a wonderful summer together. For the first time in Harry's life he did not have to worry about someone turning up and trying to kill him. Harry saw Ginny off on the train to Hogwarts for her last year of school. He was going off to train to be an Auror. They wrote letters back and forth and he joined her on her Hogsmeade weekends. She believed her life was perfect; he even gave her a promise ring at Christmas.

At the Easter break, Ginny returned home. She knew Harry was not able to meet the train because of the hours that his training took place. Ginny had not told her family that she would not be home for the break; after returning to London, she headed for Harry's place {he had an apartment}. She let herself in with her key and headed for his bedroom. She changed the sheets, lit candles around the room and changed into a sexy nightie she ordered out of a catalogue weeks before. She then waited. After about a half hour, she finally heard noise in the hall. She waited, then **thump thump,** the noises were coming down the hall toward the room. She smiled to herself. The door to the room opened and there was Harry Potter with a half naked blonde, her legs wrapped around his waist. Harry's shirt was off and his back was to the room. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week," he told the woman, his voice filled with lust.

Ginny's eyes grew big and tears formed in them. Her voice was gone for a second, but only for a second. "How could you, Harry Potter?" she screamed as she jumped off the bed.

Harry let go of the blonde in his arms and turned around, revealing that his pants were opened and his boxers were tenting. "Ginny?" Clearly, he was not expecting her to be there. Ginny began grabbing her things quickly. She did not care about the fact that she was crying or that she was still only wearing the nightie; she just wanted her stuff and to get out of there. "Ginny, it's not what you think!"

"Really? I think you were about to screw her," she yelled, then turned toward the blonde."Wasn't he?" The blonde simply nodded. Ginny took her things and pushed past her..

Harry followed her. "Ginny, look, it's just sex. I don't love her; not like I do you. But I'm not ready to get married yet. I'm only eighteen! I need time to be selfish."

She turned and looked at him. "I don't care." she said and pulled off the promise ring she wore and threw it at him. Her aim was perfect, hitting the scar that was on his forehead. "I never want to see you again!" she stated defiantly, then left the apartment.

She Apparated to the Burrow. Her family was amazingly understanding of Harry and his actions, saying things like, "Ginny, you know everything he's been through; he has a right to be selfish." or "Just give him some time; he'll still marry you. He just needs to get a few things out of his system." Ginny returned to Hogwarts before the following sunrise. Hurt and angry, she stopped writing home. She would have never believed her own family would ever tell her to wait for someone who was obviously cheating on her. She was very hurt and just wanted to cut herself away from them. Wasn't there some unwritten law about standing behind your child and always being there for them?

After her last Quidditch match, Headmistress McGonagall told Ginny that there was someone who wished to speak to her on the pitch. Ginny headed back out to the pitch and was surprised to see former Gryffindor and former team captain Oliver Wood. She never played on his team but Fred and George, her twin brothers, had. "Ginny Weasley, I knew you came from a family of great players, but you are amazing." He looked much like he did about a year ago; she had seen him at the final battle. He was one of those who came and fought.

She gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Oliver. What can I do for you?"

"I think the question is: 'What can I do for you?' You see, Ginny, I just became the new coach of the Holyhead Harpies, and I came to scout the game today. I heard you were really good, so I wanted to invite you to try out for the team at the end of the school year. The team pays to put you up in a hotel during tryouts, and between you and me, based on what I saw, I'm pretty sure that you'll make the team," Oliver explained.

So Ginny knew what she was going to do and not having to head home at the end of term was even better. She still was sending back all the letters from her family, unopened. She worked hard to be ready for her N.E.W.T.s tests. Then once the term ended, she headed to Holyhead for tryouts. Ginny made the team without a problem. They offered her a fantastic contract. She stayed at the place of one of her teammates, just until she found a place of her own. Her life was good; she was out on her own, she was young, and getting happier all the time.

In October, she started seeing a sports reporter who traveled with the team. They were on a winning streak and the team was up for sale. As a result, Ginny was getting a lot of press. It became public knowledge that Ginny was seeing someone. After it hit the paper that she was seeing Tim Blades, Ginny received a Howler:

**_Ginevra Molly Weasley,_ **

**_What do you think you're doing? Harry was very hurt to hear you're seeing other men. You know full well he just needed time. Once he's done being a normal young man, he will marry you. You need to relax and just give him time!_ **

Well, Ginny and Tim did end things not long after, but not because of her family's wishes. She grew tired of him always trying to get information about the team from her. Then, just as she was getting over that, the news someone had bought the team came out. Oliver called her to his office. She looked a little concerned. They had already become quite friendly with each other. "Ginny, I wanted to tell you before you heard it from somewhere else. Lucius Malfoy bought the team. I know your family and the Malfoys have never gotten along, so I was just worried you might not take it well."

There was nothing Ginny could do, so she just kept playing her best. At the end of the season, get together, Ginny and her teammates were all having a great time. They were all drinking and letting their hair down. Ginny never even noticed Lucius Malfoy arrive. Some time later, he came up to her. "Miss Weasley?"

She had had a couple of drinks and was less inhibited than she would have normally been. "Lucius, how do you do?" she greeted. They talked politely for a while. At some point, she realized they were flirting with each other.

He looked at her and asked, "Perhaps we could continue this at your place?"

Ginny knew exactly what he was after and she was still very angry with her family. She wanted to hurt them badly like they hurt her. What better way to do that than to sleep with her family's worst enemy. The fact that it had been a while for her since she had had sex helped. She agreed and hoped he would be good.

He wasn't just good; he was fantastic! She never dreamed someone almost as old as her father would have so much energy. She guessed he must have learned how to keep going during all those Death Eater raids. But she was not going to complain. Ginny believed that it was a one time thing and thought that some part of him got off on having her, Ginny Weasley, screaming his name in pleasure. He stayed the night, taking her two more times in the morning. After he finished the second time, he rose. "I have to be getting back; however, I will let you know when we can do this again," he said.

"Again?" was all Ginny could say.

"You are a very willing partner and not afraid to do anything or to say what you like. I would like to make this a regular occurrence," he said as he dressed.

Ginny thought about this for a second; this could be very good. She knew he was married, but that meant he would not go getting all attached. She would not have to worry about him not understanding her schedule during the season. And he was a god in bed! This was just what she needed right now; a regular bed buddy without any strings attached. And he was very nice to look at, too. "Sure, why not?" And so it began.

At first he would send word when he was coming. They would fuck like rabbits and then he would leave. It did not bother her in the least. One night, as they were laying in each other's arms recovering before going at it again, she asked, "How is it your wife does not notice that you're not with her as much?"

"She and I have not slept together since before you were born," he replied.

Ginny shifted and then spoke, "I guess her loss is my gain." She gave him a mischievous smile and then began giving him a blowjob to make him hard again.

He made a low growling sound, followed by,"You angel." After that, she would make comments from time to time about his wife. Slowly, he began to open up to her. He told her that over his marriage, which was arranged before he left school, both he and his wife had lovers and that they did not love each other. He told her they did not even like each other, and that he stayed with her because she would never ask for a divorce because of the scandal it would cause. Also, because of the marriage contract, if he asked for one he would lose a great deal of his wealth.

As the new season began, Lucius started to make a point of bringing dinner over when he came. They would talk and spend more time getting to know each other. Ginny found that he was really very nice when he wasn't trying to kill her. He even had a great sense of humor. On her birthday, she arrived home to see her apartment full of flowers of all types and colors. There was a card as well, which read;

_I can't wait to see you tonight._

_I have a surprise for you._

_Lucius_

Dinner arrived just then and it was all of her favorites. When he arrived he carried a gift of a very expensive and sexy nightie with matching panties and bra, in dark green. "It has nothing to do with house or team colors. I chose it because the green goes so well with your hair and the dark color will make your skin look even more creamy white," he explained. She went to change and when she returned, he stated,. "You see? It makes you look so beautiful. Now for the surprise. I'm going to stay the whole night, and we can enjoy breakfast together." They had sex that night in every room of her apartment, then fell asleep in each other's arms. During breakfast the following morning they talked. "I'll be back on Thursday," he told her.

"Sorry, Lucius. I have plans that night."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"I have a date," she replied slowly.

"A date?"

"Yes. You know, people were beginning to think I was seeing someone that I didn't want anyone to know about. I thought that if the press got wind of it, someone might start digging. So I thought it would be good to go out once in a while just so people think I'm playing the field and leave things alone," she replied coolly, as if she was talking about the weather.

He smirked at her, "I knew you were smarter than the rest of your family. Just don't go getting attached to anyone. I don't like to share. I know that you'll only date and not sleep with anyone."

She looked very seriously at him. "Never. I'm having too much fun here." She finished the sentence with a kiss.

Lucius was in a bad mood on Thursday evening and even more so the next day when a picture of Ginny with some male singer dancing the night away appeared in the Daily Prophet. The headline read:

 _The Quidditch star and Musician_ _trade moves on the dance floor._

One night soon after, Lucius was over preparing to make love with her by touching her when he made a comment, "Narcissa never reacted the way you do." Ginny pulled away from him as his words reminded her that he had a wife. It stung. "What is it, my pet?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just have to use the loo," she explained, then headed to the washroom. She stayed there for quite awhile, trying to figure out when it had changed. When had she started to care about him? How could she have let herself fall for him?


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Heirs

Chapter two

Falling In Love

With the new season beginning, Ginny was a lot busier again. Time seemed to fly by. It was the day of their first game and Oliver was nervous as he entered the locker room. Today he did not joke about trying to see the women on his all-woman team in a state of undress. Comments like that did not bother the girls because they all knew he was gay and was batting on the same team as them. Ginny, who had grown close to him, asked, "What's up?"

He sighed, "I just came from the office. Lucius Malfoy is here to watch the game."

"He's the owner; it's his right," Ginny retorted.

"I'm just worried that if he starts taking an interest in the team, he'll want to start making changes," Oliver explained. Ginny and the rest of his team just looked at him. "Ginny, I'm sure you remember in your first year at Hogwarts when he bought Draco a place on the Slytherin team? I'm simply concerned about what he might do."

"Oliver, relax. We won the championship last year. I'm sure he's not going to change something that works and works well," said Patty, the keeper for the team. Oliver then began his pep talk, going on about strategy, determination and so forth. Ginny found herself wondering whether he had improved from his days as Gryffindor team captain.

The game was a long one, but in the end they won by a two hundred point difference. When Ginny returned to her locker, there was a white rose with a note:

_ I can't wait to hold you in my arms. _

Ginny smiled and smelled the rose. "Oh, it looks like Ginny has a boyfriend she has not told us about!" commented Amber. 

"No, just a fan," Ginny replied. The team would normally go out to celebrate the win, but due to the length of the game, they were all very tired and each headed home.

Ginny walked into her apartment to find Lucius waiting for her. He was reading the paper when she entered, but he put it down and rose to greet her. "Ginevra, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and a bit tired." she replied honestly. He led her to the sofa.

"I'm not surprised; that was a long game. And you played wonderfully," he told her. Sitting her on the sofa, he began to rub her back and she began to relax.

"I was surprised that you were there tonight," she said lazily.

He continued rubbing as he spoke, "I came to watch you play. You know, you look fantastic flying." Slowly the back rub became more sensual. Like always, they had sex; this time right on the sofa. Because of how late the game had gone, Lucius said he would spend the night in town, which meant at Ginny's. She never minded when he would spend the night as she loved falling asleep in his arms. She always felt safe wrapped in his muscular arms.

The next morning, he told her that he would be in town on the weekend to attend a fundraiser for the team's favorite charity, but he would be unable to be with her that night because Narcissa would be joining him. He then spoke about how important it was that they not bring any more scandal to his family name.

The whole team was also to attend this fundraiser. Ginny was mad at herself; she did not think to get herself a date. She had only seen Narcissa a couple of times in her life. All the same, Ginny made a point of making sure she looked her best. She had her hair done in curls that fell down her back. Her makeup was done to give her a very sexy look. She chose to wear a black halter style dress, leaving her back bare, and the bottom of the dress came to just above the knee. She, Amder and Patty headed to the fundraiser together. They arrived at a gala affair. The seating was pre-planned and it was Ginny's luck that she was at a table that included Lucius, Narcissa, Marshall the team manager, his wife, Oliver, the assistant coach Leonard, his wife and two of her other teammates. Ginny was seated directly across from Lucius. He and Narcissa did not look like they hated each other. Ginny was relieved when dinner ended and she could get away from the table. As the dancing began, Ginny walked out onto the terrace. After a couple of minutes, Oliver joined her. "Now you look far too beautiful to be out here alone, Ginny. What's wrong?"

She looked at him with half a smile, "Oh, it's just the fact that I'm in love with Lucius Malfoy and it hurts to see him with his wife." She had not said a word to anyone about her relationship with Lucius.

Oliver laughed,"Oh, Ginny, any other girl on the team could tell me that and I would believe them. But you're a Weasley and he's a Malfoy! That's just not possible, but I'll give you points for trying. I think Fred would have been impressed with the attempt." Ginny started crying. Oliver thought that she was crying because he mentioned Fred. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Here, use my handkerchief." After she dried her eyes, he looked at her. "Come on. I need a dance partner." He offered his arm, which she willingly took. Oliver sure knew how to dance! After a couple of tours around the dance floor, Ginny caught sight of Lucius dancing with his wife. Funny, they still did not look like they hated each other like he had told her. She made a point of pressing closer against Oliver's body. While the team knew he was gay, most of the rest of the world did not. For the rest of the evening, Ginny hoped Lucius might dance with her. He did not. That night Ginny cried herself to sleep.

The next day at practice, she was such a mess that she earned herself a tongue-lashing from Oliver. By the time she got home, she just wanted to go to bed. However, there was a letter from her mother on her kitchen table. It read:

_ Ginny dear, _

_ I speak for the whole family when I say that it's been too long. We were wrong _

_ not to take your side over your break up with Harry, and even more so for giving _

_ you a hard time about starting to date again. We all treated you badly and it was _

_ wrong. Harry was the one to point out that even though we all view him as family, we should have taken your side over it. And I'm ashamed to admit, he is completely right. Even though I have no right to ask for it, I want and need you to forgive us. _

_ Harry has even said if you want, he willingly will stay away from us if you will just speak to us again. Please, Ginny, come for supper tomorrow night, so we can tell you face to face how we feel. _

_ Your Loving Mother. _

Ginny felt a little better and decided to forgive her family. She would go for dinner tomorrow. She hit the shower, staying in it an extra long time. She was drying off when she heard the door unlock. The only person with a key was Lucius. She did not feel like dealing with him today; she was still hurt. She continued toweling off as he came into her room.

Her back was towards him as he began to speak, "I did not think you could look sexier than last night, but I see I was wrong." He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. She did not have the energy to have a fight tonight. She weighed her options and decided to just let him do what he wanted and maybe he'd leave soon. As he continued to kiss her, it did not take long for him to notice she was not into it at all. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired tonight," she said wearily.

He led her to the bed and sat with her. "Ginevra, we have always been honest with each other. Don't start  **lying** to me now"

"It's just I..."

"It bothered you seeing me with her last night," he finished for her as he pulled the towel off her head, releasing her hair.

"It shouldn't! I knew that you were married when we started this." She tried to shrug it off.

"You did, but I'm glad it bothered you." She jumped up to disagree.

"How dare -" He rose and placed a finger on her lips.

"Temper, temper! Let me finish. If it bothers you, it means you care. And that is very good, because for some time now I have known that I love you."

"You say that, but I'm sorry; it sure did not look like you hated Narcissa last night. Which mask do I believe?"she asked, looking hard into his eyes.

"Ginevra, I have spent most of my life wearing one mask or another. I'm sorry if you can't tell the difference. You know exactly who and what I am and you forgave me for everything I did to you in the service of Voldemort. You never made it part of what we have now; how could I not love you? Look, right now some part of you thinks I'm only here to have sex with you. I'll be honest; I love feeling our bodies joining together. But simply being with you is more than enough. Let's order in and then I'll just hold you all night."

Lucius put a lot of effort into convincing her that he loved her over the next few weeks. He came to every game and began spending more nights at her place. But he almost always left at about six in the morning.

Ginny slowly got her relationship with her family back on track and was now even able to move past what Harry did to her. It became okay if he even came around when she was at the Burrow. Life was getting good, but there were still the times when Ginny would run into Narcissa. The woman clearly was unaware that Ginny was sleeping with her husband. Anytime Lucius knew they would have to see each other, be made a point of buying Ginny something.

At Christmas, Ginny returned to the Burrow just for the holidays. She stood in the corner of the room watching the couples share quiet thoughts with each other and it hurt to think the man she loved was elsewhere today, with his family; somewhere she knew she would never be. No matter how many times he said he loved her, she was still alone today. Holidays were times to be with those you loved.

Then came Valentine's Day. Ginny received no flowers or card. Lucius said he had some fundraiser to attend with Narcissa. Ginny sat at home alone that night, reading about someone else's romance. She did not even know why she picked this particular book; they all ended with the same happily ever after. Lucius did come over the next night.

"Good evening," he greeted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"I spent the whole day today thinking about you."

"Oh. How did the fundraiser go last night?" she politely inquire, hoping at least he would say he spent yesterday thinking about her.

"It was a reasonably enjoyable evening. The food was passable. I knew many of the other attendees. I'm sure there are pictures in the Prophet. How did you spend the evening?"

"I just relaxed," she lied, not wanting her feelings known. She could not help but wonder if he lied and maybe had spent the night before in bed with his wife. After he left that night, she cried. She was more mad at herself than him. She was the one who was having an affair with a married man; she had no one to blame but herself.

It was early spring and Ginny had gone for a walk along the shore. While she was down there she watched a young couple who were clearly in love, walking hand in hand. She realized that she and Lucius had never left her apartment. She was slowly becoming more aware of how toxic this relationship was. She began to long to go out for even coffee at a cafe or to be able to tell people she was seeing someone. But any time she even said something, Lucius would just remind her what would happen if Narcissa found out. He even got to the point where he would say, "Ginevra, you've just made up with your family. What would they say if it came out that we were having this affair?" He told her how he was so lucky to have her.

One morning, Ginny was doing her shopping before a game. She stopped in the feminine hygiene section because she realized she had not used any of these for awhile. She left her shopping and headed home to use a simple potion that revealed she was pregnant. She then tried to figure out about how far along she was; she had to be about seven weeks. She panicked! What would Lucius say? Then she knew; he would tell her to get rid of it. She needed to get out of the apartment, so she headed for the cafe on her corner. She tried having a coffee while she calmed down. She overheard two women talking at the next table.

"I don't know why she stays with him; he's never going to leave his wife," the first woman said to the second.

"I can't believe she thinks he really thinks he loves her. They never leave their wives," said the second.

"And would you ever leave her alone with your husband?" asked the first.

Ginny looked down; they may as well have been talking about her. She left the cafe and headed to the pitch. She would tell Oliver about the baby and not play. She could then figure out what to do about her life. When she got to the team office, she could tell something was up. Marshall looked very concerned. "Ginny, you're late! We thought we would have to forfeit the match."

"Why? Sara could play," Ginny asked.

"No, her father passed away last night. She's not here. Go get changed."

He pushed her toward the locker room. If she didn't play, they would forfeit the game and miss their chance for the playoffs. Well, Ginny decided, if she played for the last seven weeks and was fine, one more game wouldn't hurt.

How wrong she was became clear forty minutes into the game when Ginny was hit by a Bludger. She fell at least forty-five feet but was saved from slamming full force into the ground by Oliver using a slowing down spell. However, when she hit the ground, there was still a lot of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**The Discovery**

Draco Malfoy was really very annoyed. How dare Headmistress McGonagall send him to this God- forsaken country? In the freezing cold, yet! He looked down at the address on the piece of parchment again, then looked up at the row of townhouses. This was pushing the claim of failing health just a little too far. She wasn't that sick, and no one ever died from a cold! Yesterday she had requested he meet with her.

**Flashback**

"Thank you for coming, Draco," Minerva said between coughs. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, ma'am."

"The board of governors has informed me that there is a set of Muggle twins whose parents must be notified of their invitations to attend Hogwarts. I'm far too sick to make the trip myself. Would you be willing to go for me?"

**End of flashback**

The woman may have formed the request into a question, but Draco knew he had little say in the matter. He failed to see why it was so important that Muggles be informed on their eleventh birthday exactly. It was -35 degrees Centigrade! Couldn't this wait for a warm spring day? He quietly cast another warming charm over himself, then finally spotted the address he was looking for. He hoped the inhabitants would have enough manners to invite him in and offer him something warm to drink. He made his way to the door and briskly knocked.

After a minute the door opened, revealing a woman in her early sixties who had short, brown, curly hair and pale green eyes, and a warm smile. "Hello!" she greeted, too happily in Draco's opinion.

"Hello, madam. I'm looking for Jennifer Gideon."

"Of course you are. Why don't you come in? It's so cold out!" She backed away from the door to give him space to come in. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he stated.

"Oh, you are a charmer, just like Double O Seven!" Draco had no clue what the woman was talking about. "Jenny said she would be home," the woman looked at her watch, "well, any minute now. You know, with it being the children's birthday." She took his coat and hung it up.

"Yes, I'm aware of the fact it's their birthday."

"Of course you are. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be lovely." The woman led him to the kitchen. "You said Mrs. Gideon would be arriving home soon?"

"Oh yes. You know, she always makes the biggest fuss about their birthday, and with it being so cold she wanted to pick them up at school rather than have them take the school bus."

As she poured Draco's coffee, there came kid noise from the front of the house. "Stella, are you in the kitchen?" a woman's voice called out..

The old woman walked to the entrance to the kitchen. "Yes Jenny, I was keeping your guest company." She turned back towards Draco. "It was nice meeting you, Draco. Have a good evening." She then left the room. Draco overheard the conversation in the hall. "Jenny, I hate to run, but I really need to get home. David's old army buddy is arriving in town tonight and I have to get ready. Your cake is cooling, and the young man in the kitchen is very handsome! No wonder you've been keeping him to yourself!"

"He's here now?" the other voice seemed surprised.

"Yes, I left him in the kitchen. Well, good night dear." Then the sound of the front door being closed could be heard.

Draco stood up and waited for the woman to enter the kitchen. He still had no idea how to explain to a Muggle about his world. He heard the footfalls of the woman coming down the hall. "Paul," came a tired sounding voice. "This needs to stop- You!" Draco looked at a woman he had not seen in years, but there was no doubt in his mind who she was. That red hair, her eyes, which were quite big right now, her pale, freckled skin... This was not a Muggle family, and therefore these must be half blood children. "Malfoy, what are you-, how did you find me? You have to leave, now!" The Weaslette exclaimed.

"I see some things haven't changed. A Weasley still can't even finish a sentence. To answer the unfinished question, I came to extend an invitation to your twins to attend Hogwarts."

She seemed to be panicking. "You need to leave! Now!" she repeated.

"Why are you so agitated? I'm here on official Hogwarts business."

"They shouldn't even be getting their letters until the summer," she spat.

"Well, for some reason, your children were believed to be Muggle-born, and Muggle families are informed on the child's birthday to give them time to adjust to the news."

"You need to leave, now!" she said more urgently, as if the third time would be the charm and he would go.

"Mom. who is that?" a girl who looked exactly like Ginny had at ten asked.

At the same moment, a boy who looked like a miniature Draco asked, "Is he our dad?"

Ginny spun around. "NO! Draco Malfoy is NOT your father!"

"But he looks just like me," the boy claimed.

"Gavin, I'm well aware of who looks like who. Take you sister upstairs now, and stay there until I tell you otherwise," she ordered. The twins seemed to know better than to question their mother and sadly turned back down the hall.

Draco was putting things together in his mind, but waited until the children were out of the room. "I know I'm not their father, but they are Malfoys, right?"

Ginny turned back towards him; he could tell she was calculating her next move. "Malfoy, you need to go, please."

"You and Father? Lucius is their father, right? It all fits; you played for his team, he divorced Mother shortly after you disappeared... He and you! He doesn't know, does he? Of course not," he rambled.

"Please Draco, leave! Forget you ever saw us. Tell Hogwarts the children declined the invitation. Just leave us alone, please!"

His eyes narrowed. "I can't."

"Yes you can! Think about the fact that as long as no one knows about them, the whole Malfoy fortune remains yours and yours alone to inherit."

"Trust me Weasley, the Malfoy fortune could be split seven ways and no one would ever run out of money. Those children are Malfoys and they have a birthright! How could you deny them their birthright?"

"Had I stayed they never would have been born. I gave them more that a birthright, I gave them life!"

"You think Father would have had you kill them?"

"Of course he would have! They would have given your mother grounds for divorce and he would have lost everything."

He knew better than to disagree with her too strongly at this time. "Forget about Father. What about their birthrights as a Wizard and Witch? Their magical birthrights? They're Pure bloods and you have them living like- damn Muggles! They have a right to their magical past."

"Please leave or I'll phone the police!" She sounded desperate.

Draco then relied on the skills he learned working at Malfoy Holdings. "Please calm down. Let's sit down and talk about this." He gestured towards the kitchen table.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see that we have anything to discuss."

He smirked. "Sure we do; they both saw me and now they will have questions."

She glared at him. "And talking with you is going to help how?"

"Please, Ginevra." He could see in her face that hearing her full,given name caused her some emotional pain.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Lucius always calls people by their proper name." He turned towards her kitchen table and then sat down. Ginny simply stared at him. "Look, tell me the story and hopefully we can work something out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you have hidden yourself quite well. If you don't tell me, I will send a letter to the Daily Prophet telling them exactly where you are. As soon as it comes out, I would imagine you'll have the whole Weasley family on your doorstep, along with Lucius. I don't think it will be pretty."

She slumped down onto a chair in a defeated way. "Fine. Yes, Lucius and I were having an affair, and it started because I was angry and hurting. At first it was all about sex, but it changed. I grew to love him, but he never felt the same way. Then I found myself expecting. After I took a bad hit and almost lost the twins, Lucius showed how little he cared. The flowers I received from him were nice enough, however he couldn't even sign the card himself. The whole thing was probably sent by his assistant. I realized I was fooling myself, and even if I did tell him, and if by some miracle he didn't have me get rid of them, we would have had a very sad life. Probably always hidden away. I didn't want that for them. If Lucius had cared even a little, I knew that no one would ever be able to know they were his. That my children, while maybe lucky enough to know their father, would never get to have Christmas morning with him, knowing he was with his other family."

"Still, they never got to have Christmas morning with their father."

"True, but they know that their father never knew about them. They think it's because I never told him. They think I believed he would have loved them so much he would have taken them from me. It's better for their egos to think that he would have loved them that much, and they know I love them so much that  I couldn't bear to have them taken from  me ."

"They will grow to resent you," Draco cautioned.

"I know, but a little resentment towards their mother is better than the alternative. Even if they resent me, they still know I love them, and they believe their father would have loved them as much as well."

Draco looked at her and wondered if some day when he had children he could do the same; care more about their well being than his own. "Look Ginny, I understand not wanting them to be known as Malfoys might seem like the best thing. People's opinions of us are still the same, but they have the birthright of their magical blood and they're going to have questions about me. Potter without his glasses could tell that we're related. Let me get to know them. You and I both know they need to go to Hogwarts, so give them that right."

"Malfoy, you just said it; anyone would know that they're Malfoys-"

"Yes, but I think you forget the fact that my parents are no longer together. I'm not going to lie; Lucius will be pissed you never told him. The worst, I would think, will be  your family, but the twins need to know the truth. Bring them home, to the Wizarding world."

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because it's wrong to make them live as Muggles. They're better than that, and they're my brother and sister." She didn't look convinced. "Look, either you let me get to know them and return with them or I notify Lucius right now. I don't think he'd be too pleased to find that not only did you hide his children from him, but you have them living like  this . Hey, we both know how he feels about Muggles; this would push him over the edge. Between you, me, and your family, maybe we can get them used to the Wizarding world enough before he finds out about them and the fact that you have raised them as Muggles."

"That's blackmail! Please -"

"You're not going to make me go away."

"Draco, look at it this way; think about how you grew up having to deal with Lucius' past. I don't want them to have to experience that."

"I willingly dealt with it because besides being a Death Eater, Lucius was a good and loving father. He and Mother never loved each other, but they both put on one hell of a show for me. Personally, with what I've seen over the past ten years or so, it's amazing they never killed each other. The things they have said to and about each other makes my blood run cold. But I had no clue as a child, or teenager, how they felt about one another until after he threw her out of the Manor."

Ginny got a shocked look on her face. "He threw her out?"

"Yes. I thought I just said that."

"I must have missed hearing it."

"Yeah, twelve years ago. I would guess shortly after you vanished. He never told me his reasons for her indiscretions having come out. Perhaps you were the reason."

She sat quiet for a long time, then changed the subject. "Why would Hogwarts send you of all people to inform a Muggle family?" she asked.

"Do you know how they find magical children?" he asked in return. She shook her head. "Well, once they register magic they send out a scout who watches the child for signs. Scouts are usually Muggles who are connected to our world by marriage and such. That way they go unnoticed in the Muggle world. Once it's confirmed they have magical abilities, the scout reports back to the Board of Governors and the Headmistress. I'm guessing she saw a picture of your son and figured he was my son. That has to be the reason she asked me to go."

"How did she get you to come?"

"Oh, I have been teaching Potions for the past couple of years. I wanted a break from being Father's shadow and to make a name for myself. Will you let me meet them now?"

"I don't recall saying that I agree to this. Look, you made it your goal to make my life a living-"

"That was what, fifteen years ago? I know I was an arse, but people can change. Are you going to tell me you could get past what Father did to you? That's far more damaging than the things I did to you."

She looked at him intently, trying to figure him out. "You're right. Having them live like this has been wrong, but how...how do I tell them that I have lied to them?"

"With the truth," he replied. "The truth that you believed you were protecting them. When things first came out about Mother, had she known about them she may have tried to kill you. But she's past that now, I think. Anyway Ginny, how much longer are you going to leave them up there trying to hear what's going on down here?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I just always wanted a brother or sister."

"Fine, I'll have them come down," she said as she rose and then headed to the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Now please leave a review who know what you could start!


End file.
